Gumball Watterson/Galería
Galería 180px-TheDVD2.png 828px-Hole in the door.jpg Archivo:771px-TheMeddler20.png 180px-TheSock35.png 180px-TheSock32.png 180px-TheDVD5.png 180px-TheSock11.png 180px-TheSock00.png 185px-SomeoneMakeaGifVersionofThis.png 414px-Gumball on wagon.JPG 415px-Wheel attack.JPG 416px-Give me a break.JPG 412px-Ow.JPG TheApe2.png TheApe.png Golpe de cabeza.jpg Como Jugar al nuevo juego de Gumball.png 322px-Gumball New Game.png 334px-SILENCE.png 180px-TheSock6.png 180px-TheSock4.png 618px-TheResponsible2 (1).png 640px-830px-The ape screencap.jpg 830px-Family Gone Nuts.jpg 830px-Freeze.jpg 830px-Rebel.jpg 830px-The ape screencap.jpg 830px-Wattersons.jpg Darwin2 1600x900.jpg Hat.png Helmet.png Anais gumball.jpg Elincreiblemundodegumballelmisterio.jpg 180px-TheSock4.png 185px-Gumball Penny.jpg Gumball Family2.jpg Images (16).jpg ThePressure24.png ThePressure22.png ThePressure17.png 637px-ThePressure16.png ThePressure14.png ThePressure13.png ThePressure12.png ThePressure9.png ThePressure6.png 640px-TheDress12.png 645px-TheDress11.png 646px-TheDress7.png 636px-TheDress6.png 634px-TheDress5.png 645px-TheDress4.png 646px-TheDress3.png 647px-TheDress2.png 649px-TheDress.png 612px-NO LAVES LA ROPA!.jpg 685px-LA IDEADE GUMBALL.jpg Capture (1).PNG 614px-TheClub11 (1).png 610px-@ss Kicking Betch Slap.jpg Gumball wp anais3 200x160.jpg 610px-Walk in the Park.jpg 610px-Awkward.jpg 684px-Over-Posing.jpg 12_O'Clock.jpg 696px-SheDID.png Ear.jpeg 614px-Nomouthandnose.jpg 573px-NicoleError.jpg 577px-GumballError3.png 574px-FOREVER..png 580px-GumballError7.png 572px-GumballError2.png 572px-GumballError9.png GumballError.png 637px-TheLaziest26.png 639px-TheLaziest21.png 640px-TheLaziest20.png 640px-TheLaziest18.png 639px-TheLaziest16.png 637px-TheLaziest11.png 638px-TheLaziest10.png 642px-TheLaziest9.png 637px-TheLaziest7.png 638px-TheLaziest6.png 639px-TheLaziest5.png 642px-TheLaziest4.png 637px-TheLaziest3.png TheLaziest.png Splitysplit.JPG 575px-TheMeddler4.png 575px-TheMeddler3.png 569px-TheMeddler2.png 575px-TheMeddler.png Ear.jpeg 614px-Nomouthandnose.jpg 573px-NicoleError.jpg 577px-GumballError3.png 574px-FOREVER..png 655px-Pennyngumball6.png 180px-TheDebt3.png 180px-TheDebt2.png 180px-TheDebt.png Exonaut GameGuide PlayerCard Gumball.jpg 400px-Gumball PE.png 180px-TheDebt6.png 180px-TheDebt5.png 180px-TheDebt4.png 574px-ThePainting6.png 575px-ThePainting0.png 576px-ThePainting3.png 565px-TheQuest5.png 574px-TheQuest3.png 739px-Backyard.jpg 583px-Dumb Race.JPG HeyNewGirl.png MakeYourOwnLuck.png TheSock7.png TheSock29.png TheEnd5.png 576px-TheParty21.png 575px-TheParty20.png 579px-TheParty17.png 576px-TheParty12.png 575px-TheParty7.png 649px-Squishhug.PNG 573px-TheQuest34.png 573px-TheQuest33.png 575px-TheQuest31.png 576px-TheQuest28.png 583px-TheQuest27.png 578px-TheQuest25.png 574px-TheQuest23.png 581px-TheQuest22.png 574px-TheQuest21.png 578px-TheQuest18.png 576px-TheQuest17.png 574px-TheQuest16.png 574px-TheQuest14.png 577px-TheQuest10.png 577px-TheQuest9.png 574px-TheQuest8.png 573px-ThePainting43.png 575px-ThePainting42.png 577px-ThePainting41.png 574px-ThePainting39.png 574px-ThePainting31.png 573px-ThePainting28.png 575px-ThePainting27.png 575px-ThePainting25.png 574px-ThePainting24.png 574px-ThePainting23.png 574px-ThePainting22.png 574px-ThePainting20.png 571px-ThePainting17.png 573px-ThePainting16.png 571px-ThePainting15.png 574px-ThePainting14.png 573px-ThePainting32.png icon_gumball2.jpg|Ícono Gumball 573px-TheQuest33.png 575px-TheQuest31.png 576px-TheQuest28.png 583px-TheQuest27.png 578px-TheQuest25.png 574px-TheQuest23.png 574px-TheQuest21.png 578px-TheQuest18.png 575px-ThePainting64.png 573px-ThePainting63.png 574px-ThePainting62.png 573px-ThePainting61.png 574px-ThePainting60.png 574px-ThePainting47.png 574px-ThePainting46.png 573px-ThePainting45.png 526px-TheMeddler12.png 523px-TheMeddler11.png 518px-TheMeddler7.png 524px-TheMeddler6.png 521px-TheMeddler5.png GumballBlackSleeves.jpg 587px-TheFight56.png 588px-TheFight55.png 584px-TheFight54.png 591px-TheFight52.png 578px-TheFight51.png 591px-TheFight49.png 571px-TheFight48.png 585px-TheFight47.png 579px-TheFight45.png 585px-TheFight42.png 586px-TheFight40.png 590px-TheFight39.png 588px-TheFight38.png 581px-TheFight33.png 583px-TheFight31.png 584px-TheFight30.png 585px-TheFight29.png 585px-TheFight28.png 587px-TheFight27.png 586px-TheFight26.png 590px-TheFight25.png 584px-TheFight24.png 658px-TheFight22.png 532px-TheFight19.png 529px-TheFight16.png 531px-TheFight15.png 525px-TheFight12.png 525px-TheFight11.png 520px-TheFight9.png Gumball gumball 174x252.png Windsheild-wipers-o.gif 180px-TheDebt2.png 180px-TheSock00.png 185px-Gumball Penny.jpg 334px-SILENCE.png 518px-TheMeddler7.png 525px-TheFight11.png 532px-TheFight19.png 569px-TheMeddler2.png 571px-TheFight48.png theAmazingWorldOfGumball__chat_icon_gumball1_0.jpg|Cara de Gumball 471px-Squishy Squishy Squashy Pain.PNG 471px-Hooray for Darwin.PNG 471px-Meditate.PNG 471px-Lucky Ball.PNG 471px-Yeller.PNG 471px-OMG.PNG 471px-Stop Bad Luck.PNG 471px-But Principal Brown.PNG 471px-Hurt.PNG Sem título123.png 471px-2 Eyes.PNG 471px-I wish I had 6 eyes.PNG 471px-Nice.PNG 471px-1....2.PNG Eyelashes error.jpg 471px-HoHoHo.PNG What is this i don't even.jpg SrPapaSeHaVueltoMalo.png TengoUnPlan.png ArrebatarLaVarita.png Varita7.png Varita9.png Tenemos_algo.png Puedovolaarrr.png Auch!.png Fuimosnosotros.png Concedieron_mis_deseos.png Juntosotravez.png 526px-TheFight01.png TheFighjt57.jpg WTF.png 471px-Inside out.PNG 482px-Gumball barf.png 471px-OOOOOOO.PNG 471px-Amazing.PNG Gumball tal vez queras decir unas palabras.png Aah.png Penny invita a Gumball.png Penny ama la moda.png Mi nuevo sombrero.png Comiendo .D.png Baby_GumballDarwinPenny.PNG|De pequeño Junto con Darwin y Penny The Amazing World of Gumball The Date.mp4 000461260.jpg Adelanto subtitulado episodio-La entrometida- de el increible mundo de gumball - YouTube3.png Adelanto subtitulado episodio-La entrometida- de el increible mundo de gumball - YouTube2.png Adelanto subtitulado episodio-La entrometida- de el increible mundo de gumball - YouTube4.png La Entrometida - El increíble mundo de Gumball Wiki3.png La Entrometida - El increíble mundo de Gumball Wiki2.png La Entrometida - El increíble mundo de Gumball Wiki1.png La Entrometida - El increíble mundo de Gumball Wiki.png Broma.png Wattersons 6.jpg 530px-The Car 125.jpg El genio.jpg Sentado.jpg Gumball_and_darwin_by_mollyketty-d3hndyk.png El secreto.png El beso.jpg El dia de campo.jpg 20120116013755!Gumball.jpg Anais's flickr-15(ftw).PNG The Microwave 17.jpg The Microwave 16.jpg Gumball and Penny.png Karate gumball.png 640pxPenny x gumball by chr ali3d3ifg8x.jpg Gumball and Penny.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-15h26m16s30.png Cap6.jpg gumaball (bailando).png Gumball x penny by themrgumball-d57ev80.jpg (level 1) alaedp.png Juegos-de-gumball-el-rey-del-chapuzon.jpg Peny hablando.png Gumaball (bailando).png Karate gumball.png ImagesCARSK9WJ.jpg Juegos de el Increible mundo de gumball.jpg Gumball Increíble.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-15h26m16s30.png 398px-1330470482231.jpg Cap6.jpg FitzgeraldConstruction.png Fitzgeraldco.png Fagsjousting.png GumballSeason2Preview1.png Peanuttt.png Reading.png Courtship.png Beso interrumpido.jpg Gumball y Penny.jpg Penny-handhold-gif-02 360x270.gif Tina-rex-usa-brazo-y-aplasta-a-gumball.gif Blueknight.png TheClub0.png Gumball-model-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-24513256-500-299.jpg Swolen-Gumball-model-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-24513290-500-299.png Preview2 (2).jpg 1000px-Isthisboring.png Preview2 (3).jpg Preview2 (1).jpg Retardedmoment.png Nopenopeno.png Realcomics.png Yourboring.png Gotsomethingthere.png Gg bikecrash 02 258x145.gif Bésame Penny.jpg|Gumball diciendole a Penny que lo besé en El Fin. 1000px-TheRemote16.png 1000px-TheRemote17.png 1000px-TheRemote14.png 1000px-TheRemote15.png 1000px-TheRemote13.png 1000px-TheRemote12.png 1000px-TheRemote9.png 1000px-TheRemote6.png 1000px-TheRemote4.png 1000px-TheRemote3.png 1000px-TheRemote2.png 1000px-TheRemote5.png 1000px-TheRemote24.png 1000px-TheRemote25.png 1000px-TheRemote21.png 1000px-TheRemote20.png 1000px-TheRemote18.png 1000px-TheRemote17.png 1000px-TheRemote45.png 1000px-TheRemote43.png 1000px-TheRemote44.png 1000px-TheRemote42.png 1000px-TheRemote39.png 1000px-TheRemote38.png 1000px-TheRemote35.png 1000px-TheRemote33.png 1000px-TheRemote31.png 1000px-TheRemote27.png 1000px-TheRemote28.png Knights6.png Knights5.png Knights3.png Knights2.png 1000px-TheKnights92.png 1000px-TheKnights89.png 1000px-TheKnights88.png 1000px-TheKnights87.png 1000px-TheKnights85.png 1000px-TheKnights80.png 1000px-TheKnights78.png 1000px-TheKnights77.png 1000px-TheKnights75.png 1000px-TheKnights74.png 1000px-TheKnights70.png 1000px-TheKnights67.png 1000px-TheKnights63.png 1000px-TheKnights61.png 1000px-TheKnights59.png 1000px-TheKnights57.png 1000px-Pennycomeback.png 1000px-Lastnight.png 1000px-Heygumballimsorry.png 1000px-Welcometothewattersonshouse.png 1000px-TheKnights18.png 1000px-Letmeputthatback.png 1000px-Reddot.png 1000px-TheKnights19.png 1000px-Bammmm.png 1000px-TheKnights28.png 1000px-TheKnights27.png 1000px-TheKnights26.png 1000px-TheKnights23.png 1000px-TheKnights28.png 1000px-TheKnights27.png 1000px-TheKnights26.png 1000px-TheKnights23.png 1000px-TheKnights19.png 1000px-Bammmm.png 1000px-TheKnights18.png 1000px-Letmeputthatback.png 1000px-Reddot.png 1000px-Pennycomeback.png 1000px-Lastnight.png 1000px-Heygumballimsorry.png 1000px-Welcometothewattersonshouse.png 1000px-TheKnights92.png 1000px-TheKnights89.png 1000px-TheKnights87.png 1000px-TheKnights85.png 1000px-TheKnights78.png 1000px-TheKnights77.png 1000px-TheKnights75.png 1000px-TheKnights74.png TheFridgePreview9.png TheFridgePreview8.png TheFridgePreview7.png TheFridgePreview6.png TheFridgePreview5.png TheFridgePreview4.png TheFridgePreview3.png TheFridgePreview.png 1000px-Fridge2.jpg 1000px-Fridge1.jpg LizardWoman.jpg 1000px-LeslieSaxophone.png TheFlowerPromo7.png TheFlowerPromo6.png TheFlowerPromo4.png TheFlowerPromo3.png TheFlowerPromo2.png The Amazing World of Gumball(4)-The Fridge.mp4 000300800.jpg 1000px-Season2GumballMissingTail.png|Gumball salvándole la vida a Penny en Los Caballeros. FridgeThe22.png FridgeThe18.png FridgeThe10.png FridgeThe5.png FridgeThe4.png FridgeThe2.png 1000px-GumballCarrie.png 1000px-TheFlowerKids.png 1000px-TheFlower24.png 1000px-TheFlower22.png 1000px-TheFlower21.png 1000px-TheFlower20.png 1000px-TheFlower19.png 1000px-TheFlower18.png 1000px-TheFlower14.png 1000px-TheFlower11.png 1000px-TheFlower1.png 1000px-TheFlower9.png 1000px-TheFlower12.png 1000px-TheFlower13.png 1000px-TheFlower8.png 1000px-TheFlower4.png TheBanana4.png TheBanana1.png CanIBorrowYourGlue.png 1000px-TheBanana18.png 1000px-TheBanana17.png 1000px-TheBanana15.png 1000px-TheBanana11.png 640px-TheBanana9.png 640px-ThaBanana7.png 1000px-DarwinGangsta.png YourFault.png ItHasBeenInMyPocket.png StopBanana.png TheBanana20.png TheBanana19.png ThisIsJustice.png Mr. Small's Class.jpg Colossus10.png Colossus8.png Colossus7.png Colossus6.png Colossus5.png Colossus4.png Colossus2.png Face Down.jpg Colossus1.png What.png Colossus12.png Tthecolossus4.png 1000px-TheColossus3.png 1000px-TheColossus2.png 1000px-ThePhone24.png 1000px-ThePhone23.png 1000px-ThePhone22.png 1000px-ThePhone20.png 1000px-ThePhone19.png 1000px-ThePhone18.png 1000px-ThePhone14.png 1000px-ThePhone13.png 1000px-EmoticonDarwin.png 1000px-ThePhone11.png 1000px-ThePhone9.png 1000px-ThePhone8.png 1000px-ThePhone6.png 1000px-ThePhone3.png 1000px-ThePhone2.png 1000px-ThePhone1.png 1000px-TheJobGallery.png Job50.png Job46.png 1000px-WUUUUUT.png Trippy episode is trippy.png Job33.png Job28.png 1000px-Rage comic gumball.png 1000px-TrippyGumball1.png 1000px-TrippyGumball2.png 1000px-TrippyGumball3.png 1000px-TrippyGumball4.png 1000px-TrippyGumball5.png Job22.png Job17.png Job10.png 1000px-TheFlower27.png 1000px-FlowerCarrie2.png 1000px-TheJobMrSmall3.png Job54837463829.png 1000px-TheJobMrSmall.png TheWierdestDream.png Gumballunderwater.png 640px-Babygumball.png 640px-WattersonsSuperheroes.png 640px-HAMBUHGUH.png 640px-Beaker.png 640px-TheFridge27.png 640px-TheFridge26.png 640px-TheFridge25.png 640px-TheFridge24.png 640px-TheFridge23.png 640px-TheFridge22.png 640px-TheFridge20.png 640px-TheFridge19.png 640px-TheFridge18.png 640px-TheFridge17.png 640px-TheFridge16.png BabyGumball.png 640px-TheTreasureSpot1.png TheTreasurePromo2.png TheTreasurePromo1.png Instantánea 5 (16-10-2012 20-08).png Instantánea 4 (16-10-2012 20-08).png Instantánea 2 (16-10-2012 20-08).png Instantánea 1 (16-10-2012 20-07).png DURR.png 640px-525011 428361177226250 882938246 n.jpg TheHalloweenCostumes.png 640px-TheHalloweenGumballAnaisLivingRoom.png 1213.jpg Gumeyes.png What are you looking at.png DahTweasure2.png ComeAtMeBro.png IWantSum=3.png WhatsTheWorstThatCanHappen.png 640px-Halloween20.png 640px-Halloween19.png 640px-Halloween18.png 640px-Halloween16.png 640px-Halloween15.png 640px-Halloween13.png 640px-Halloween12.png 640px-Halloween10.png 640px-Halloween9.png 640px-Halloween4.png 640px-GumBlender2.png 640px-SuperToyInside.png 640px-SuperGoldenFlakes.png 640px-WattersonsGaze.png 640px-TheWords7.PNG 640px-TheWords6.PNG 640px-TheWords5.PNG 640px-TheWords4.PNG 640px-TheWords3.PNG 640px-TheWords1.PNG GumballhuggingDarwin.PNG 640px-FightCrowd.png 640px-Theapology8.PNG 640px-Theapology7.PNG 640px-Theapology6.PNG 640px-527352 434364429959258 30937659 n.png 640px-NiceAccuracy.png 640px-BadassGumball.png 640px-AbsolutelySure.png 640px-DontYouLucyMe.png MadeOut.png 640px-RewardedLiar.png 640px-Skullpromo5.png 640px-Skullpromo3.png 640px-Skullpromo1.png 640px-Skullpromo2.png 640px-Wordsend.png 640px-Wordshammer.png 640px-Wordscrying.png 640px-Wordscontinue.png 640px-1352756108026.jpg 640px-1352748009332.jpg 640px-DaWerds2.png 640px-WordsThingGummypuss.jpg WordsCombo.png 640px-VideogameGumball.png 640px-WordsThing.jpg 640px-TheWordsPromo1.png 640px-ApologyThe7.png 640px-ApologyThe2.png 640px-ApologyThe1.png 640px-Skull28.png 640px-Skull27.png 640px-Skull26.png 640px-Skull20.png 640px-ShockTherapy.png 640px-Skull19.png 640px-Skull18.png 640px-Skullyeahuh.png 640px-Skull9.png 640px-Skull7.png 640px-Skull6.png 640px-Skull4.png 640px-TheBet70.png 640px-TheBet69.png 640px-TheBet68.png 640px-TheBet67.png 640px-TheBet65.png 640px-TheBet64.png 640px-TheBet63.png 640px-TheBet61.png 640px-TheBet60.png 640px-TheBet59.png 640px-TheBet58.png 640px-TheBet56.png 640px-TheBet55.png 640px-TheBet52.png 640px-TheBet51.png 640px-TheBet48.png 640px-TheBet47.png 640px-TheBet45.png 640px-TheBet43.png 640px-TheBet42.png 640px-TheBet38.png 640px-TheBet37.png 640px-PUNCHA.png 640px-TheBet36.png 640px-TheBet35.png 640px-TheBet34.png 640px-TheBet31.png 640px-TheBet28.png 640px-TheBet27.png 640px-TheBet25.png 640px-TheBet24.png 640px-TheBet21.png 640px-TheBet18.png 640px-TheBet17.png 640px-Christmaspromo16.png 640px-Christmaspromo13.png 640px-Christmaspromo14.png 640px-Christmaspromo10.png 640px-Christmaspromo9.png 640px-Crimbospecial.png 640px-Christmaspromo6.png 640px-Christmaspromo5.png 640px-Christmaspromo4.png Christmaspromo3.png 640px-Crimbo35.png 640px-Crimbo34.png 640px-Crimbo30.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h57m25s20.png 640px-Crimbo27.png 640px-Crimbo26.png 640px-Crimbo25.png 640px-Crimbo24.png 640px-Crimbo23.png 640px-Crimbo22.png 640px-Crimbo19.png 640px-Crimbo18.png 640px-Crimbo16.png 640px-Crimbo14.png 640px-Crimbo5.png 640px-Crimbo4.png 640px-Crimbo2.png TheWatchPreview8.PNG TheWatchPreview7.PNG TheWatchPreview6.PNG TheWatchPreview5.PNG TheWatchPreview1.PNG 312479 467478786647822 594934043 n.png TheBumpkinPromo11.png TheBumpkinPromo10.png TheBumpkinPromo9.png TheBumpkinPromo5.png TheBumpkinPromo4.png TheBumpkinPromo3.png 640px-Watchthe18.png 640px-Watchthe17.png 640px-Watchthe15.png 640px-Watchthe14.png 640px-Watchthe13.png 640px-Watchthe11.png 640px-Watchthe10.png 640px-Watchthe6.png 640px-Watchthe9.png 640px-Watchthe8.png 640px-EternalYouth.png 640px-Watchthe5.png 640px-Watchthe4.png 640px-Watchthe3.png 640px-Watchthe2.png 640px-Theinfamouswatch.png 640px-Watchthe7.png Gumball skirt.png 530829 473109556084745 486967389 n (1).png 640px-YouveReachedYourDestination.png 640px-DeadPotato.png 640px-Bestbuds.png 640px-YouAreSleepingOnGumball.png 640px-Viscera.png 640px-Idahosinging.png 640px-WaspSting.png 640px-479919 472678216127879 738229161 n.png 640px-WhyDoWeHaveToGoToSchool.png 640px-Bumpkinthe18.png 640px-Bumpkinthe16.png 640px-Bumpkinthe13.png 640px-Bumpkinthe11.png 640px-Bumpkinthe10.png 640px-Bumpkinthe9.png 640px-Bumpkinthe8.png 640px-Bumpkinthe7.png 640px-Bumpkinthe6.png 640px-Bumpkinthe4.png 640px-Bumpkinthe3.png 640px-Bumpkinthe1.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo13.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo6.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo7.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo5.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo4.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo3.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo1.png 640px-Flaker.png NicolemaddrawedbyGumball.PNG 640px-Lockingthefridge.png Houseinamess.png Marvinsitup.png 640px-Family2.png 640px-Video.png 640px-Whistlebros.png 640px-Family.png 640px-Cupcakesthing.png 640px-Facepalms.png 640px-Ouch.png 640px-Apologise.png 640px-HelpMe.png 640px-PrayingMantis.png 640px-WhatThatFor.png 640px-LivingRoom.png 640px-Flaketina.png 640px-Trapped.png 640px-Authoritypromo14.png 640px-Authoritypromo13.png 640px-Authoritypromo12.png 640px-Authoritypromo7.png 640px-Gumballwithmilk.jpg 640px-Authoritypromo2.png 640px-Passedout.png 644374 483705845025116 253733342 n.png 640px-Anaisflashback.png 640px-Gumballflashback.png 640px-Feetbrake.png 640px-Grannyjumpingover.png 640px-Slicedtop.png 640px-Wattersoncars.png 640px-Icantrememberhowtodrive.png 640px-Hmmagain.png 640px-SQUISHED.PNG 640px-Batttv.png 640px-Gumballhmm.png 640px-Hmmmm.png 66128 483227795072921 430453123 n.png 640px-71587t31gbhjas.PNG 640px-Grannyjojocar3.png 640px-Meltedgumball.png 640px-Painful.PNG 640px-GumballsStunt.PNG 640px-Splittedgumball.png 640px-DramaScene.PNG 640px-Richardwakingup.png tumblr_mhnp6xr1fi1rkckd8o1_500.gif|(Animación) 640px-TheVirus810283.png 640px-TheVirus0122111.png 640px-TheVirus6666.png 640px-TheVirus6060.png 640px-TheVirus2050.png 640px-TheVirus891.png 640px-TheVirus0.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-00h34m04s47.png 640px-Gumball012.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-00h33m10s12.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-00h32m34s150.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-00h31m54s255.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-00h30m26s113.png 640px-Monkey.png 640px-TheVirus801.png 640px-Virusthing.png 640px-TEHVIRUS.png 640px-Virusthe7.png 640px-TheVirus50.png 640px-Virusthe1.png 640px-TheVirus47.png 640px-TheVirus60.png 640px-TheVirus0123.png 640px-TheVirus812.png 640px-Virusthe3.png 640px-Virusthe4.png 640px-GumballTheVirus.PNG 640px-TheVirus8.PNG 640px-TheVirus11.PNG 640px-TheVirus20.PNG 640px-TheVirus24.PNG 640px-TheVirus55.PNG 640px-TheVirus01.PNG 640px-Dreamthe4.png 640px-Idek.png DreamMrSmall.png DreamTobiasHector.png DreamOcho.png Stillnoneck.png 640px-Dadreem5.png Selfkiss.png 640px-Dadreem4.png 640px-Dreamthe5.png 640px-Gumball Cupcakes.PNG 640px-Dadreem1.png Iamsorry.png 640px-Vuh Dream 01.png 640px-GumballTrollFace.png 640px-Noeyecontact.png TooMuchSalt.png 640px-Dadreem2.png Legstrangle (1).png 640px-Dadreem3.png OhNoes.png 640px-DontKnowWhoHeIs.png 640px-ThePony40.png 640px-Ponythe5.png 640px-ThePony38.png 640px-ThePony36.png 640px-Ponythe3.png 640px-DatFace2.png 640px-DatFace1.png 640px-StareAtTheSun.png 640px-GoCarrie.png 640px-Ponythe1.png 185px-StormScreen39.png 185px-StormScreen38Shutup..png 185px-Todays forecast.png 185px-What theee.png 185px-Stormthe9.png 185px-StormScreen36DoSomething.png 185px-StormScreen35Zap.png 185px-StormScreen34.png 185px-StormScreen29.png 185px-StormScreen19.png 185px-StormScreen18Inflateme.png 185px-Stormthe7.png 185px-StormScreen14.png 185px-Datstorm.png 185px-StormScreen12GoodbyeCarmen2.png 185px-Stormthe5(.png 185px-StormScreen10 (1).png 185px-Stormthe6.png 185px-StormScreen6.png 185px-Stormthe4.png 185px-Stormthe3.png 185px-Stormthe2.png 185px-StormScreen2.png 640px-Thelimitpromo3.png 640px-Thelimitpromo2.png 640px-Thelimitpromo1.png 185px-Hero63.png 185px-Hero61.png 185px-Hero62.png 185px-Hero59.png 185px-Hero57.png 185px-Hero56.png 185px-Hero55.png 185px-Hero50.png 185px-Hero44.png 185px-Hero41.png 185px-Hero39.png 185px-Hero37.png 185px-Hero36.png 185px-Hero33.png 185px-Hero31.png 185px-Hero30.png 185px-Hero29.png 185px-Hero28.png 185px-Hero27.png 185px-Hero26.png 185px-Hero25.png 185px-Hero23.png 185px-Hero22.png 640px-S02E30Trouble.png 640px-S02E30EatIt.png 76355 556714264390940 89037445 n.jpg 640px-S02E30SomethingToRelaxFor.png 640px-S02E30Idea.png 640px-S02E30BackToTheCar.png 640px-S02E30RichardBringinSexyBack.png 640px-S02E30Ready.png 640px-S02E30YouCanChew.png 640px-S02E30GumballsEye.png 640px-S02E30GumballMad2.png 640px-S02E30GumballMad.png 640px-S02E30DarwinMad.png 640px-S02E30BadParenting.png 640px-Fron.png 640px-Thelimitpromo5.png 640px-Thelimitpromo4.png 640px-S02E30YayCandy.png GAKDHN.png Image8.jpg Image6.jpg gumball6.jpg|gumbal cuando iba a ser negro images (39).jpg images (41).jpg images (43).jpg 40px-Badge-edit-3.png 40px-Badge-2956-2.png 40px-Badge-love-1.png 90px-Badge-picture-3.png 150px-24353039.png.jpg images (46).jpg images (48).jpg Plan wedgie.png Plan gate.png Plan caught by dad.png Plan feel the gum.png Plan pillow.png Plan taser.png Plan pause.png Plan gumnicole.png S02E38 - Okay Okay.png S02E38 - Daaaah.png S02E38 - Gumball's Teeth.png ThePlan_preview7.png ThePlan_preview8.png 1002149_556708901058143_2112791943_n.jpg 1010874_556698794392487_1593283895_n.jpg Misceláneas Gumball gumball 174x252-1-.png Gumball gumball 174x252.png Gumball subpropnavoverlay.png Gumball 2.png Machinima.jpg GumballError.png Gumball 1600x900.jpg gumballexo.png Nano Gumball.png Thumb-playSKM.png Splashmaster.gif GumballBwahaha.jpg gumball-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-23776308-605-865.png|Gumball Watterson Anais's flickr-16(ftw).PNG GumballBananaJoe.PNG|Gumball y Banana Joe. Anais's flickr-15(ftw).PNG Anais's flickr-4.PNG|El solo tiene cuatro dedos. 547805 320461801349522 142825982446439 884213 3555310 n.jpg gumball6.jpg|Gumball, antes iba ser un gato negro Cartoon Network Movie Bumpers 2012.jpg|Bumpers de películas 2012 de Cartoon Network, notese al fondo personajes de Hora de aventura y Un show más. Gumball_Light_Saber01.png|Gumball con un sable de luz de Star Wars en un comercial de Cartoon Network promocionando el Kinect para Xbox 360 en Reino Unido. Gumball_Light_Saber.png|Gumball con un sable de luz en un comercial de promoción del Kinect para Xbox 360 siendo patrocinado por Cartoon Network. Gumball15.jpg GhostGumball.png Gumball_face_twitter.jpg|Foto de perfil de Gumball usada por Ben Bocquelet en su Twitter. 640px-306688_430926600303041_779056061_n.jpg 625px-Daisylandd.png Anais's flickr-1.PNG GB232PROMISE COSTUME PregnantGumball.jpg GB231GAME Costume GumballOminousLighting02.jpg GB227LESSON Costume GumballAndDarwinBeatenUp.jpg GB227LESSON Costume GumballAndDarwinhurtfaceAccordion03.jpg GB210HERO Costume PhotoPose03.jpg GB210HERO Costume PhotoPose09.jpg GB210Hero Costume BabyGumballCharacter CLEAN.jpg gumball-marcas-gumball-pintado-por-benjimonxi-9744803.jpg Promoted Image 0.png WATTERSON 6.png 200px-GumballS2.png Juegos de el Increble mundo de gumball.jpg Gumball Class EarlyLineup.jpg 1175227 425194604266913 594729879 n.png|Si tu mama arregla la habitacion pero tu no haces nada|link=Gumball Watterson/Galería Gumball.jpeg Gumball watterson wallpaper by yetioner-d634sop.png 578424 10151984609831011 717325938 n.jpg|link=Gumball Watterson/Galería 1377211 681886835163151 1891903575 n.png|link=Gumball Watterson/Galería |Gumball y Banana Joe. |El solo tiene cuatro dedos. |Gumball, antes iba ser un gato negro |Bumpers de películas 2012 de Cartoon Network, notese al fondo personajes de Hora de aventura y Un show más. |Gumball con un sable de luz de Star Wars en un comercial de Cartoon Network promocionando el Kinect para Xbox 360 en Reino Unido. |Gumball con un sable de luz en un comercial de promoción del Kinect para Xbox 360 siendo patrocinado por Cartoon Network. |Foto de perfil de Gumball usada por Ben Bocquelet en su Twitter. thumb|Interior de Gumball en:Gumball Watterson/Gallery fr:Gumball Watterson/Galerie hu:Gumball Watterson/Galéria id:Gumball Watterson/Galeri pt-br:Gumball Watterson/Galeria